Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is known a typical image forming apparatus that forms a toner image based on image data of an image to be printed to transfer the toner image on a paper sheet. In such an image forming apparatus, containers housing toners are mounted. Then, the toners housed in the containers are used during execution of print jobs.
The toners inside the containers are consumed by execution of the print jobs, and a toner inside the container finally runs out. In view of this, the container is replaceable. Then, when the toner in the container runs out, the empty container is replaced with a new container filled with the toner.
For example, ordering of a container is performed by a user, and the container is delivered to an ordering source user. Then when the toner inside the container mounted to the image forming apparatus used by the ordering source user runs out, the ordering source user mounts the container, which has been delivered to the ordering source user himself or herself, to the image forming apparatus used by the ordering source user himself or herself.